Primeval: Series 6
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: The team think they have gone threw the worst, they couldn't have been more wrong. Old friends return to help save Humanity and Earth, from a common enemy, but will it be enough. How can they count on each other when they have a traitor in their mist? How can the ARC survive as they step out of the dusk of New Dawn into a Brave New World?


Disclaimer: I do not own primeval. If I did it would have gone like this.

* * *

Episode 1: Brave New World

Description: The ARC team start off where they left off. Trying to pick up the pieces after New Dawn. Little to they know the worst is yet to come.

* * *

Matt was standing face to face with himself.

"Go back. You have to go back." His future self said.

"Matt." He heard Emily call his name. "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt looked back to where his other self was. He was gone. "Nuthin. It's fine."

"We're ready to go."

* * *

"We can rule out the Hogwarts express." Connor was saying.

Abby couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her face eventually turned into a smile. Instinctively she took his hand as they made their was through the bustling crowd.

"Keep up you two." Becker scolded them. He was leading from the front, a few soldiers a few feet behind Abby and Connor.

Becker got input from Jess, saying they should be right on top of it.

"One of the tunnels." The Captain nearly cursed.

Another train was heading straight toward it. "Come on, we got to stop that train."

* * *

_1883 _

_Danny had been chasing his brother Patrick for almost a year now, through the wild west. It didn't shock Danny how much Pat fit in here. Natural born outlaw. _

_As he chased his brother along the box cars, he tried desperately not to slip. Patrick wasn't so lucky. He fell in between the train tracks, shredded by the wheels. _

_Danny was in utter shock until a horn blared practically in his ears._

_A train came speeding down the safe track. Danny jumped off, the sand breaking his fall. He noticed that the train was a modern one. The steam engine had no chance against it. Danny scrambled to his feet and ran. _

* * *

Connor scanned the anomaly, "1800's."

"Are you sure this time?" Abby asked.

Something was coming through. Out of the corner of his eye Becker could see it. "Watch out." He pulled Connor out of the way. All of the ducked as debri came flying threw. It took them a few seconds to processes what had happened.

"I think we just found the train." Connor bent down to examine the smoking shrapnel.

Becker contacted Jess, informing her what happened. "Possibly no survivors." Becker said into his com.

Abby suddenly felt faint. A sense of vertigo came over her, her vision swirling. To keep herself from falling, (or at least that's what it felt like) she leaned back against a stone pillar.

"Abby, you alright." Connor walked over to her.

"Yeah, just a bit queasy." She wanted to look anywhere but at him, so she looked down at her tranq gun, remembering the time Connor accidently shot her with it. A smile crept on her face. Then suddenly everything started to swirl again. "I think I'll head back to the flat for the night and lie down."

"You want me to head back with you. I could drive..."

"I can drive home myself thanks." She outstretched her hand to him. "Keys."

Connor reluctantly handed them to her.

As she left, he turned to the Captain. "What was that about?" Connor asked Becker, who only shrugged.

"Don't ask me." said Becker. "She's not my girlfriend."

* * *

"Because.." She leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

She nodded and laughed, putting her arms around him.

Abby woke up in a cool sweat. The left side of the bed empty. Of course Connor wouldn't be there. She had left the ARC early because she wasn't feeling well.

She was pregnant. That's what she didn't tell Connor. She didn't tell Connor partly because he would worry over her too much, watch her every move. (He freaked out even if she just got a paper cut.) but mostly she was scared. She would start showing at some point. She would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Connor contemplated if he should go back to the flat and check on Abby. She probably wouldn't like that.

Why would she push him away for trying to help her when she was sick? Maybe because she thought it didn't make her strong. That was rubbish. She was one of the strongest women he knew. Jenny Lewis was also one of them.

Jenny. He missed her. That reminded him, what had happened between them after Nick's funeral. If he had ever told Abby he couldn't imagine show she would react. But how Abby was acting now, had him worried. She'd been moody lately and seemed to be shutting him out. Was it because of what he did with New Dawn? Would she ever truly forgive him for that?

Since they were now engaged he felt obligated to be honest with her. There were a lot of things Abby didn't know about him, things he didn't want to tell her. Like what his life was like growing up.

It was always him and his mother for as long as he could remember. She was always over protective of him. Being an only child he was very lonely and they couldn't have a pet because of his asthma.

He remembered his mothers numerous boyfriends. They all ended up yelling at each other. Then it would just be him and his mother again. Connor never met his father. He didn't even know his name. His mother had told him he left way before he was born. When he had gotten older she told him more, that she didn't remember his father's name. It had been a one night stand.

Cutter had been the closest thing Connor had as a father. Two years had passed since his death but Connor still felt the sting of loss, more than losing Stephen, Danny, or Sarah. Helen had taken it all away. She wasn't to blame for Danny or Sarah, but he found himself blaming her.

How could he tell Abby? How his childhood had been hell, how Helen made it worse. But through it all Abby had made it better, made him better.

He hadn't meant her family either. Was her family as damaged as his?


End file.
